


La loi de Murphy

by Melie



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, point de vue de Malcolm sur la loi de Murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La loi de Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"La Loi de Murphy : l'une des lois les plus terribles de l'univers. Je sais, je sais, tout le monde n'y croit pas... mais ça marche. La tartine tombe bien plus souvent du côté du beurre. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer pour autant, tu n'as qu'à me croire sur parole.

Prends moi, par exemple. Je visite un parc d'attraction, somme toute assez ordinaire, si on excepte les dinosaures. Des espèces de gros lézards, tu sais ? ... non, tu ne dois même pas savoir ce qu'est un lézard. Bref, je visite cet espèce de zoo. Il était évident que quelque chose devait mal tourner. Eh ben ça a pas raté.

Tu as en face de toi un miraculé.

Et aujourd'hui, encore : la loi de Murphy. Une de mes ex m'appelle. Une des plus belles. Elle m'invite chez elle. Quelque chose devait mal se passer.

Et maintenant je me retrouve, là, à raconter ma vie à son bébé d'un an qui refuse d'avaler sa soupe."


End file.
